User blog:Triforce1723/Dream Evolution Starters Recommended SP Skill Set
Ok so because of my First Year Anniversity, I'll be doing a recommended/my dream SP Skill Set on each of the Six Heroes' Dream Evos so to clear a misconception on the how to evolve the Six Heroes to their Dream Stage (8 Stars because let's be real here its a 8 Star Stage) So for the first thing: How to evolve to their Dream Stage. if you have seen Mich's Future Units Preview on the Dream Evos Tab you see a picture of how to evolve them but its only slightly wrong instead it gos like this: 2 Mecha Gods, A Miracle Totem, A Totem, A Idol, A Spirit, A Nymh,and A Legend Stone and payment of 3 million Zel and 1 million Karma (Evo Material to their respective types i.e a Fire Totem to Vargas). So with that out of the way lets dive into the skill set of each them starting with Vargas because he was my starter. And you can only get up to a total cost of 100 SP so spend them wisely. Also you have to increase the amount of SP starting probably to 30 SP to 100 SP. Dream Stage Vargas: Ok so my recommended skill set is to take both of the Stat Increases because that way you got a nuker while being while being able to take damage (Total SP spent 20/100). Now here is where he can be a better unit or a unit that will clash buffs with others that have the same buff, so go for if anything for the self Increased Crit Damage by 50% (Total SP spent 40/100) also don't go for the Spark/Crit Buff for the party because the buffs are subpar at best. Last give him Enchance BB Damage increase and ATK on UBB +300% and BB/SBB/UBB +100% ATK becasue awho doesn't like a better ATK buff (Total SP spent 90/100) Dream Stage Selena: So there are only two SP skills that I recommended for Selena. Make her HoT stronger by 1000 making healers essentially needless (Total SP spent 40/100) and Cleanse Status Ailments to BB/SBB because that way if you put Lance with Selena you clean and negate status ailments (Total SP spent 100/100) Dream Stage Lance: Ok so Lance gains a awesome Earth Barrier buff acting like a Tridon so what should you do make it better by 1000 damage going from 2000 to 3000 total damage taken before breaking (Total SP spent 50/100). And give him the DEF to ATK by 70% buff to BB/SBB to make his DEF buff also be able to make a better ATK buff (Total SP spent 100/100). Dream Stage Eze: So just give him All Stats by 20% so he can hit harder I mean seriously make his ATK better you will not be disappointed (Total SP spent 20/100). Give him the Boost to Spark Damage buff by 30% making it a 90% Spark Buff to a 120% Spark Buff to BB/SBB to give him the best Spark Damage Buff in the game in a BB/SBB (Total SP spent 70/100). Then give him the Spark Damage Buff to self and its Enchancements so the first 50% then 50%-70% enchancement and then 70%-100% enchancement to make a beast when sparking (Total SP spent 100/100). Dream Stage Atro: Alright so most of these SP Skills are actually very good but the best in my opinion are the Add BB Fill on hit to BB/SBB 3-5 per hit for 3 turn and its Enchancement to it making it 3-5 per hit to 4-7 per hit so it would be the best in the game (Total SP spent 50/100 and it Enchancement Total SP spent 60/100). Also the Enchancement to the BB Gauge Fill Rate from 30% to 50% BB Gauge Fill Rate making it the best BB Gauge Fill Rate in the game(Total SP spent 100/100). This will also make him the best BB Gauge supporter in the game as of now. Dream Stage Magress: Alright so everybody's wishes came true Magress can become a Mitigator whoop-whoop and the best one at that because you can enchance the buff to last for 2 turns instead of 1 making him the best mitigator in the game so for the skills give him the Mitigation Buff to BB/SBB and the enchancement from 1 turn to 2 turns (Total SP spent 60/100, Total SP spent 80/100). Give him the resistance to Light Damage by 5% and the Chance to recover HP on Hit 25% proc rate, 5% HP at way he can better take on Light Units and could recover HP while Attacking (Total SP spent 90/100, Total SP spent 100/100). Have Fun making you Dream Team/Set of the Six Heroes because they're back and probably going to stay in the Meta Game Category:Blog posts